Charlie Brown Makes It Look Easy
by Fear Herself
Summary: Christmas fluff. Skating is very much an irrational fear, but that's still not enough to make Sweets try it. Daisy/Sweets.


**A/N: I'm baaack. _-Insert obligatory evil cackle-_ Anyways, I have returned with Christmas Fluff (okay, more like Winter).  
This is an experimental fic, in a way, to try out first person. Be warned, it kinda sucks (it's 2:30 AM right now...I never really sleep).  
Sorry for the extended absence, I've been having some personal issues the past few weeks. Now, I must catch up on reviews and _The Past in the Present _needs an update!  
Well, enjoy and happy holidays!**

* * *

_**Charlie Brown Makes It Look Easy**_

_**

* * *

**_

It's all Angela's fault.

Yes, I blame her. If she hadn't suggested that we have the Jeffersonian holiday party at the skating rink then I wouldn't be in this situation.

Alright, maybe I'm being a little unfair. After all, I was the one who told her it was a great idea, but mostly because I didn't expect to actually come. No, that was Daisy's doing. After Angela invited her to the party, she'd come home squealing about how excited she was.

"I can't believe it!" she'd cried. "I haven't gone skating since my pee-wee hockey team! This'll be awesome!"

"You played hockey?" I'd asked. Even after a year of dating, the amount of things I didn't know about Daisy still surprised me.

"Oh yes, I was MVP every season for the Junction City Falcons. Most penalties as well." she beamed.

Right now, I can see that.

Daisy is whipping about the rink, nearly hitting the other skaters. She actually knocked Fisher and Hodgins into the sideboards earlier. All throughout this, she's grinning from ear-to-ear and calling out "Sorry!" to her near victims.

If she can do it, why can't I?

Yes, it's simple. I just need to let go of the sideboards and push off.

Now, I'll just loosen my grip…Oh, who am I kidding? I can't do it! What if I fall and hit my head? I could get a concussion! I should've worn a helmet…

I know, I know. This is such an irrational fear and I'm the last person who should have an irrational fear. But…I just can't do it!

You know, it's nice over here, away from everyone. Yes, I'll just stay here and before I know it, this will all be over.

"Hey baby!" Daisy yells as she glides over, nearly hitting Cam. So much for that plan.

"Hi." I say.

"What'cha doing over here?"

"Just…you know…standing."

"Why?"

"Just 'cause."

She smirks. "You're a really bad liar." I sigh.

"I'm aware of that fact."

She gives me a mock eye roll. "So, why are you _really_ over here?"

"It -uh…that doesn't really matter." I stammer, tightening my grip on the sideboard. Daisy catches the action.

"Oh, Lance," A smile creeps to her lips. "Are you scared?"

"Uh…hey! Look at Booth and Brennan." I quickly point to my favourite patients as Booth tries to steady Brennan on her skates. Daisy doesn't turn around.

"It's alright if you're scared," she says. "I can help you."

"I'm not scared." Of course, she sees right through me.

"Dear, you're holding onto the sideboard like it's a life-preserver on the _Titanic_." Daisy holds out a hand.

"C'mon, I won't let you fall."

Slowly, I pry one hand from the board and take hers.

"Other hand now." she smiles and I comply. My legs wobble but Daisy helps me stay steady.

"It's normal." she assures.

"Either that or Hodgins spiked the eggnog again." I smile to hide my anxiety. She giggles.

"Alright, now just push towards me and let yourself glide." I feel her pull my arm forwards and follow the direction. "There you go!" she beams.

She's right. This isn't so bad. Sure, a little nerve-raking, but it's actually kind of fun.

Daisy begins to glide a little faster and I copy her.

"You're doing great!" she says.

"Thanks." I smile.

"Do you think we can go a little fa-"

"Look out!"

I barely have time to register Hodgins shouting at us.

_Thud!_

I slam into Booth, knocking him over. I fall on top, pulling Daisy down with me. She grabs at Brennan's hand for support, but only ends up taking her down too.

I _really_ should have worn that helmet.

_**The End**_


End file.
